Silver Lilies and Blue Eyes
by CyberChick135
Summary: {AU} Calla Argent moves to Beacon Hills with her father, aunt, uncle, and cousin Allison. Soon, she finds herself drawn to the mysterious Derek Hale. In the town of Beacon Hills nothing is as it seems, something Calla soon finds out. A family secret comes to light that could very well jeopardize her relationships. See how she deals with everything in her new home...
1. Late Night Drive

**Late Night Drive**

* * *

><p>Thunder and lightning crashed and crackled as rain poured down from the sky.<p>

"Dad, it's two a.m. where are you going?" asked a teenage girl, roughly seventeen years old, with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top and black shorts, and her hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Just work sweetheart." her father answered. "Your uncle and I have business in Beacon Hills, which is where we're moving to."

"Can't it wait till morning?" the teen girl, Calla, asked.

"Afraid it can't." her father, Gabriel, replied.

"Let's go Gabe." Chris called, holding two dark green duffle bags in hand.

The two brother walked out of their San Francisco house, into the storm.

"What do we do now?" Calla asked her aunt Victoria, Chris' wife.

"You and Allison are going to head out to the new house." Victoria answered. "I'll be behind you with the movers. Take my SUV."

Allison, a sixteen year old girl with long brown hair, groaned. "I'll get dressed."

"And both of you, pack your suitcases before you leave." Victoria added.

"Yeah." Calla sighed, walking to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The seventeen year old threw on a long sleeved grey t-shirt that said 'Hollister Cheer-Leader' in pink, felt letters and a pair of black sweatpants. She threw her hair into a high ponytail and threw her clothes into a brown and blue polka-dotted suitcase.<p>

"Calla, I need to talk to you before you leave." Victoria said, standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to tell me why my dad and uncle Chris just left the house with duffle bags full of automatic weapons?" Calla asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"You know that both Chris and Gabriel are federally licensed firearms dealers for local law enforcement." Victoria answered, stepping into the room.

"Which is why we move all the time." Calla added, scoffing. "It's my senior year aunt Victoria, and I hate that I have to start it at a completely new school." she pushed her pillows and cheetah print blanket into a black and gold duffle bag with a small yellow jacket on the side.

"I know, but your father and uncle grew up in Beacon Hills, so did your mother." the redheaded woman placed a hand on her nieces shoulder.

"If you're implying that we'll find my mom, I gave up on that six years ago." Calla stated, slinging her duffle over her shoulder and gripping her suitcase handle.

Victoria sighed and held out the keys to her SUV, "Drive safe, it's a really heavy storm out there."

Calla took the car keys and nodded, "I will. See you soon aunt Victoria."

* * *

><p>Both teenage girls tossed their bags into the red SUV, Calla climbed into the driver's seat and Allison into the passenger seat.<p>

"Bye mom." Allison called, waving.

Victoria stood in the front entryway and waved as she watched her niece and daughter disappear into the rain.

* * *

><p>"Yet another new town to get used to." Allison sighed once the girls were well into their drive.<p>

"I know what you mean." Calla agreed. "My senior year at yet another new school." she tapped the steering wheel of the SUV.

The windshield wipers were moving at a moderate pace as the rain continued to pour down. According to the GPS in the SUV, the girls still had an estimated forty-five minutes until they reached their new house.

Calla reached down to turn the radio station when Allison suddenly screamed, "Calla, watch out!" she screeched.

Calla swerved and avoided hitting a teenage boy who was standing right in the middle of the road. Both girls gasped.

"You could've killed him." Allison noted.

"Well hey, he ran out in the middle of the road, I didn't see him before then." Calla defended.

"We have to go back, to see if he's okay." Allison suggested. "Turn around Calla."

Calla sighed heavily, "Fine, but only because I love ya." she spun the wheel and turned the car around, driving back the way they came.

* * *

><p>The SUV came to a stop and Allison jumped out, running to the forest edge. Calla followed her cousin.<p>

"He's gone." Allison noted.

"Maybe he either went home, or we saw a ghost." Calla added, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Really cous? You jump to that?" Allison asked, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

Calla shrugged her shoulders, that's when she noticed something by her feet. "Hey look, it's an inhaler." she noted looking around.

Both girls heard an echoing howl in the distance, just as a crash of thunder sounded. Calla threw in the inhaler deep into the woods.

"Was that a wolf?" Allison asked, gripping her cousin's arm.

Calla shook her head, "Couldn't be." she rebuked. "There are no wolves in California."

More thunder crashed in the distance.

"Come on Cal, let's get out of here." Allison begged.

"Agreed." Calla replied, running back to the SUV.

* * *

><p>Both girls buckled up and Calla drove back down the road, following the GPS instructions to their new home.<p>

A figure stood by the roadside, and all that really discernable were a pair of bright, blue eyes, watching the red SUV drive down the road.


	2. New School Year

**New School Year**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Calla dressed for her first day at Beacon Hills High School. She wore a black jacket, yellow tank top, dark jeans and black boots. Her blonde hair was braided to the side and draped over her shoulder.<p>

"You girls ready for your first day?" Victoria asked as both Calla and Allison sat at the kitchen bar.

"As ready as we can be, starting yet another new school." Calla answered, sipping her coffee.

"Try to keep an open mind, Calla." Victoria advised. "Who knows, this town just might grow on you."

"San Francisco was growing on me, then we had to move." Calla reminded, grabbing her book bag. "C'mon Ally, we're gonna be late."

"Coming." Allison grabbed her bag and followed her cousin out of the house.

Calla climbed into her red mustang and started the car, Allison sat in the passenger seat and buckled in. Calla pulled out of the driveway and made her way to her new school.

* * *

><p>Calla's mustang pulled into a free parking space next to a powder blue Honda. Both girls stepped out and sat on the bench near the school sign, waiting for a school administrator to escort them to their first class.<p>

The administrator escorted Allison to her Sophomore English class and told Calla to stay outside.

* * *

><p>"Class this is a new addition to the Sophomore class, Allison Argent." introduced the administrator. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."<p>

Allison smiled and walked to the empty seat behind a young male with dark skin, brown eyes, and dark hair, by the name of Scott McCall. Scott turned around and handed Allison a pen.

"Thanks." Allison said, smiling and taking the pen.

* * *

><p>The school administrator led Calla to the science room and she stood up at the front of the class.<p>

"Everyone, this is Calla Argent, the new addition to the Senior class." he introduced. "I trust you guys will make her feel welcome."

Calla waved and took an empty seat in the middle row, next to a teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair. She opened her binder and dated the page, ready to take notes.

"That top is adorable." the girl next to Calla complemented.

"Thank you." Calla replied.

"I'm Lydia Martin." she introduced, holding her hand out.

"Calla Argent." Calla introduced, shaking Lydia's hand.

"We'll be starting in chapter two, 'The Chemical Context of Life'." informed Mr. Harris, the AP Biology teacher.

* * *

><p>"So you're confident you can pull off the last minute tryout?" asked Brittney, a young brunette sophomore at Beacon Hills High. "Because the choreography is pretty huge."<p>

"The squad I was on back in San Francisco was pretty rigorous." Calla informed, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She wore black white bra and red shorts, with white sneakers. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Brittney giggled and shut her locker, "Fine, just try and keep up."

"No worries." Calla replied, following Brittney out to the field. "But, cheerleading for Lacrosse, it's something different."

Calla joined a group of girls who were also wearing white training bras and red shorts. The stretched their legs and watched as the boys lined up on the field.

"Looks like Scott's going for it this year." Brittney noted, pulling her arm across her chest.

"Who?" Calla asked, looking around the field.

"The guy who's standing in goal, his name's Scott." Brittney informed. "I met him last year when I transferred from Washington. He's cool." she pointed to another teenager sitting on the bench. "And that's Stiles."

"And who's he?" Calla asked, motioning to another teen who stood at the front of the line, getting ready to take a shot."

"Team captain." Brittney answered, rolling her eyes. "Jackson Whittemore, self-proclaimed Lacrosse god."

"Sounds like a nice guy." Calla noted, sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Brittney agreed.

* * *

><p>"Be careful out there." Gabriel advised his daughter, who was tying up her sneakers.<p>

"Dad, I'll be fine." Calla reassured. "I'm a big girl, I can defend myself." she placed her headphones in her ears and smiled. "See you in a bit."

Gabriel watched as his seventeen year old daughter ran from the backyard to the woods behind the house, leading to Beacon Hills Preserve.

* * *

><p>Calla ran through the preserve, music blasting in her ears. She was so engrossed in her workout and music, she didn't realize until she stopped that she was completely lost.<p>

"Damnit, I must've turned somewhere off the trail." she groaned, taking out her iPhone and checked her GPS location. "Yep, I'm lost."

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind Calla.

She spun on her heels and gasped. "I'm Calla." she answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again. "This is private property."

Calla took a step forward. "Look, I just moved here, literally last night." she informed. "So, I'm sorry for trespassing. I was just going for a run, that's all. I must've turned somewhere I didn't mean to."

"You're lost?" the stranger questioned.

"Yes." Calla answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek." he replied. "And since you obviously don't know your way around, I'll get you out of here."

Calla blinked. "Thanks, I guess." she chuckled, stepping closer to Derek.

She followed him out of the main forest area and they came across an old, burned house, just as rain started to sprinkle. Derek unlocked his Camaro and opened the passenger door for Calla, covering her shoulders with his black jacket.

* * *

><p>The rain intensified as Derek drove Calla home.<p>

"So where did you move from?" Derek asked, not making eye contact.

"San Francisco." Calla answered, glancing out of her peripheral vision. "My family moves around a lot, my dad and uncle's job moves us."

"Sounds interesting." Derek noted, switching on the windshield wipers.

"It sucks." Calla corrected. "I've been to three schools in four years, in two different states." she leaned back and ran her fingers through her damp hair.

"What does your dad do that forces you to move?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He sells firearms to local law enforcement." Calla answered, rubbing her temple.

Derek pulled his Camaro up to the curb in front of Calla's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Derek." Calla said, smiling. "I appreciate it." she stepped out of the car and shut the door and watched Derek drive away.

She shook her head and sighed. "Maybe Beacon Hills isn't so bad after all." a smile crossed her lips.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Allison knocked on her cousin's bedroom door.<p>

"Where have you been?" Calla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hit a dog while I was getting some things and I took it to the animal clinic." Allison answered. "And, I talked with this guy Scott, whose in a couple of my classes, and he asked me to the party on Friday night."

"Awesome." Calla chuckled.

"But, in order for my parents to let me go, they said…" Allison began.

"That I have to supervise?" Calla finished.

Allison nodded.

"Fine by me." Calla chuckled. "I'll go to the party with you two, but, I'm not gonna hover."

"I love you cous!" Allison giggled, wrapping her arms around Calla's neck.

Calla laughed and smiled, "Love you too."


	3. Friday Night Party

**Friday Night Party**

* * *

><p>Calla wore an off-shoulder grey t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts and brown ankle boots. Her blonde hair hung loose over her shoulders in a slight wave, her eyes popped with silver eye shadow, and her lips sparkled with pink lip gloss.<p>

"Time to party." she giggled, grabbing the black jacket Derek had, unknowingly, given her.

"You look nice Calla." Victoria complemented.

"Thanks aunt Victoria." Calla replied, smiling. She placed her hands in the jacket pockets. "Ally, your date's gonna be here any minute."

"I'm coming." Allison called down. "I just need to find my blue jacket."

"Check the box near your window!" Calla called up.

Allison jogged down the stairs, "What would I do without you?" she asked, giggling.

"Be very fashionably challenged." Calla chuckled, throwing her arm around her cousin's shoulder.

A blue car pulled up to the Argent's driveway, with Scott in the driver's seat.

"Let's go." Allison smiled, heading to the door.

"Later rents." Calla added, grabbing her purse and following her cousin out the front door.

When Scott saw Calla following Allison, he grew a little rigid.

"Don't worry Scott." Calla reassured, sliding into the backseat. "I won't cramp your style. Once we get to the party, you won't even know I'm there."

Allison chuckled. "My cousin is the best. I can always count on her."

Scott sighed in relief. "Alright then. Let's go to a party." he suggested, putting his car in drive.

* * *

><p>Lydia's house was bustling with the student body of Beacon Hills High School and music blasted from inside.<p>

"Have fun you two." Calla said, stepping out of Scott's car. The senior made her way into the house and grabbed a cup of punch, getting into the feel of the party.

"Gotta hand it to her, Lydia knows how to throw a party." Calla said to Brittney, as the two stood near the pool.

Brittney nodded and took a drink from her cup, "Yeah, no doubt about that." she agreed. "So, you enjoying Beacon Hills so far?"

Calla nodded and took another sip of punch. "Yeah, I am actually." she looked up at the moon. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

Unbeknownst to Calla, someone was on the roof of Lydia's home, focusing all his senses on her. Derek watched her every move and listened to her conversation. For reasons he couldn't explain, nor understand, he found himself drawn to her, and the full moon only amplified those feelings.

* * *

><p>As the party drew on, Scott and Allison were dancing, when the full moon was becoming too much for Scott, who slowly made his way out of the party.<p>

"Scott?" Calla questioned, watching as the young sophomore walked inside.

Allison looked over her shoulder and met her cousin's eyes. Calla joined her cousin and the two followed Scott out of the house.

"Hey Scott!" Allison called, once the two were out front.

Scott ignored her and sped away from the party.

Allison sighed and shook her head. Calla wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulder, reassuringly.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and she spun around, coming face to face with Derek Hale.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I'm a friend of Scott's." he answered, stepping forward. "He told me that if he had to leave early, to make sure you and Allison got a ride home."

Calla exchanged a quick glance with her cousin before smiling, "Thanks, that would be great."

"Come on." Derek gave the girls a smile before heading to his car.

"You sure about this?" Allison whispered to her cousin.

Calla nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure." she answered. "And shotgun" she added, taking Allison's hand.

Derek held the passenger side door open and slid the seat forward so Allison could slide into the backseat.

"Thanks again Derek, for doing this." Calla said, putting on a smile. She slid into the passenger seat.

"No problem." he replied, closing the door.

The Camaro roared to life as Derek drove away from the party.

* * *

><p>The ride was silent, and a bit awkward for the three. Calla reached for the volume dial on the radio and turned it up a few notches, playing <em>Just a Dream <em>by Nelly. Allison kept looking out the window, tapping her fingers on her knees.

Calla leaned back in the passenger seat and sighed. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed Derek's cell just sitting in the cup holders and decided to take her own initiative. She reached for it and inputted her cell number in Derek's contacts. And so she could have his number, she texted herself, smiling slightly.

"Just in case I'm stranded somewhere and need a ride." Calla defended, placing Derek's cell back in the cup holder.

Derek smirked to himself as he turned onto the street where Allison's and Calla's house was located.

"Thanks for the ride." Allison said, sliding out of the Camaro.

"Yeah, thanks Derek." Calla added, shutting the door after she stepped out.

Derek leaned against the hood of his car and Calla walked up to him. "Anytime. Glad I could help."

Calla smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear. "So, I guess I'll see ya around then?" she asked, still smiling.

Derek took her hand and lightly squeezed it. "We'll just have to see won't we?" he replied.

Calla chuckled and nodded. "Okay, I see where this is going." she deducted, stepping closer to Derek. She stood on her tip-toes and placed her lips over his, lightly kissing him. "Thanks again." she repeated, pulling away.

* * *

><p>Calla made her way to the front door, where Allison was waiting, her arms folded across her chest. "You, are nothing more than a flirt, you know that?" she said, exhaling.<p>

Calla smiled and unlocked the front door, "Hey, he's tall, dark, and mysterious." she reminded, "And that's just my type."

"Wow Cal, just wow." Allison sighed, walking inside the house.

* * *

><p>Calla laid on her bed, wearing white shorts and a Dallas Cowboys jersey crop-top, with her hair pulled into a low ponytail.<em> "Derek Hale." <em>she thought to herself, a small smile creeping across her face. _"Maybe Beacon Hills won't be so bad after all." _

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around and Allison avoided Scott for most of the day. At the day's end, Scott caught her before she left.<p>

"So what happened, you left me stranded at the party." Allison said, rather coldly as she walked past Scott.

"Look I'm sorry about that but you're gonna have to trust that I had a good reason." Scott defended.

"Did you get sick?" Allison asked.

"I defiantly had an attack of something." Scott answered. "Can you just find it in your heart to give me a second chance?"

"Am I gonna regret this?" Allison questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably." Scott answered, making Allison laugh.

A red SUV pulled up to the school and the driver honked the horn.

"That's my dad and uncle, better go." Allison said, waving goodbye.

Calla came from the field, wearing a grey tank top and off-white shorts, with her satchel and duffle slung over her shoulders. She and Allison climbed into the backseat of the SUV, as Gabriel shut the door.

Scott watched and remembered the two Hunters that had come after him the other night. He was slightly horrified that they were Allison's father, Chris, and her uncle, Gabriel, Calla's father.

* * *

><p>After Calla showered, and changed into her night clothes, she pulled out her cell phone, tapping it's screen. After five minutes, she decided to be brave and see it through. She tapped on Derek's name in her contact list and texted him '<em>when will I see you again?'<em>.

Calla leaned back against her pillows, opening her paperback copy of _The Iron King_, when her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She reached over to see Derek's reply to her earlier text, which read _'soon.'_. Calla smiled to herself and went back to reading.


	4. New Week

**Beginning of a new week**

* * *

><p>After seeing that the Hunters from the previous night were Chris and Gabriel Argent, Scott was in a state of shock. He had a major crush on Allison, and he liked Calla as a friend, but knowing that both of their fathers were Werewolf Hunters, put a major damper on everything.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day at school, every time Scott saw Allison and Calla in the hallways, he thought back to their fathers being Hunters.<p>

After school, Scott leaned against his sports locker, shock still on his face.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked, getting his Lacrosse gear.

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"Did she give you a second chance?" Stiles asked again.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"Yeah. Alright great!" Stiles exclaimed, smiling.

"No." Scott sighed. "Remember, the Hunters?" he took a deep breath. "Her dad, and Calla's, are one of them."

Stiles just gaped. "Their dads…" he began.

"Shot me with a crossbow." Scott informed.

After that realization, Scott began freaking out. Stiles quickly grabbed Scott's gear from his locker and handed it to him.

"Okay, just focus on Lacrosse right now." he said, trying to calm Scott down.

* * *

><p>The two friends made their way to the Lacrosse field, and that's when Scott saw Calla stretching. Her blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she gave Scott a smile and a wave.<p>

Stiles waved back and sat on the bench as Scott took the field.

"Hey Brit, have you noticed Scott acting weird today?" Calla asked, looking from the field to Brittney.

Brittney shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, him and Stiles are always a bit weird." she replied.

"If you say so." Calla sighed and stood in line with the rest of the Beacon High cheerleaders.

* * *

><p>As the Lacrosse guys practiced, the cheerleaders ran through their routines and cheers, running through as if it were an actual game.<p>

When it was Scott's turn to run towards the goal, Jackson rammed him halfway through, knocking him down.

"Jackass." Brittney muttered, shaking her head.

Coach Finstock blew his whistle. "McCall's gonna do it again." he informed.

Scott ran again and this time, he knocked Jackson to the ground. The rest of the team ran to Jackson, while Stiles ran to Scott, who was beginning to shift.

"Oh no." Brittney muttered, dropping her red and silver pom-poms and following the two boys.

* * *

><p>As she approached the boys locker room, Brittney heard the frantic sounds of a scuffle inside.<p>

"Okay, this is bad." she noted, peeking around the door.

Stiles slid out of the locker room, panting. He looked up and saw Brittney.

"What are you doin here Brit?" Stiles asked.

"Saving your ass." she answered, yanking the fire extinguisher off the wall. "Stay back."

Brittney pulled out the pin and held the extinguisher in front of her. She held the hose out and sprayed Scott as he came at them. After a few minutes, she stopped and put the extinguisher down by the door.

"You alright now Scott?" Stiles asked, slowly walking back into the locker room.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Well you just tried to kill your best friend." Brittney answered, stepping forward.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, it's anger." Stiles explained. "It's your pulse rising."

"But that's Lacrosse." Scott reminded. "It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah Scott, we know." Brittney cut in. "But, until you can control it, you can't play Saturday."

"But I'm first line." Scott said.

"Not anymore." Stiles rebuked.


	5. Date Night

**Calla's Date Night**

* * *

><p>Friday morning rolled around and Calla was brushing through her long, blonde hair. She was still in her pajamas; a grey tank top and pink flannel pants. Once her hair was free of bed-head tangles, Calla jumped off her bed and opened her closet doors, and reached for a plastic sack hanging right in the middle of her clothes.<p>

Calla took a maroon top from the hanger and placed it on her bed, then laid a matching skirt right next to it. The top had a wide, white stripe across the center with BHHS in maroon, block letters. Calla slipped out of her pajamas and into her cheer uniform, which fit her like a glove.

She stood in front of her desk mirror, smoothing out her top. Calla pulled her hair into a half-back ponytail and tied a red ribbon with white polka dots around the rubber band. Her satchel hung on her bedroom door, and her duffle rested near her closet. She grabbed both on her way out.

"Nice look Cal." Allison chuckled, as her cousin descended the stairs.

Calla nudged her cousins shoulder as she made her way to the fridge, pulling out a pink Vitamin Water. "Even though the game isn't till tomorrow, the cheerleaders still need to wear their uniforms." she informed, taking a few swigs of her drink. "Still want that ride to school?"

"As long as you don't start reciting cheers along the way." Allison replied.

"Deal." Calla chuckled, sticking her water in her duffle bag.

The two went out to Calla's mustang and jumped in. The car roared to life as Calla drove to school, with her cousin in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>Calla pulled into a parking spot near the front of the school, cutting the engine. "So, I'll see ya around?" she said, turning to Allison.<p>

"Yeah, later Cal." Allison smiled and grabbed her book bag from the backseat.

Calla chuckled and stepped out of her car and grabbed her bags, and her phone vibrated in her purse. She pulled out her cell and smiled, reading the text from Derek, _'Dinner tonight? 8:30.'_

Calla smiled as she texted back, _'Sounds great. See ya then.' _The senior cheerleader walked into school with a smile on her face, anxiously waiting for that night.

* * *

><p>Allison met up with Scott near the staircase in the hallway.<p>

"You busy?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm never busy for you." Scott chuckled, smiling back.

"I like the sound of that." Allison giggled. "I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait to see you play tomorrow." she tucked hair behind her ear. "And then afterwards we're gonna go out, you, me, Lydia, Jackson. Tell Stiles he and Brittney can come too. See ya."

Scott smiled then sighed, "Great." he muttered.

He glanced across the hallway and saw Brittney talking to Calla, like everything was normal. Brittney met Scott's eyes and smiled, waving.

* * *

><p>"So, are you excited about the vote for team captain?" Brittney asked Calla as the two cheerleaders walked down the school hallway.<p>

Calla shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. I mean, I'm the new girl, so I highly doubt I'll get the captain spot." she admitted. "We'll just have to see."

Brittney smiled and gave her friend a one-armed hug, "Well, just so ya know, I voted for you." she informed.

"Thanks Brit." Calla returned the hug and smile. "Okay, I gotta run to French class, see ya at lunch." she waved as she entered her classroom.

"And I have Algebra." Brittney sighed, rolling her eyes. "I hate math." she huffed, walking towards her classroom.

* * *

><p>Calla slid into her seat in front of her cousin, opening her binder.<p>

"Hey Cal, can I ask you something?" Allison asked, leaning forward.

Calla looked over her shoulder, meeting her cousin's eyes. "Sure." she answered.

"Just, what do you really know about Derek?" Allison questioned. "I mean, are you sure you should be dating him?"

Calla chuckled. "First off, tonight will be our first date." she corrected. "So I can't really say I know anything, except for that he's mysterious and good looking."

"Do you ever see past that?" Allison raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let you know after tonight." Calla replied, as the bell rang to start class.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang to dismiss the final classes before sports, Scott and Brittney met up in the hallway.<p>

"Hey Brit, have you talked to Calla about what happened after the party last week?" Scott asked, as Brittney loaded up her book bag.

"Uh, just that Derek drove her and Allison home." Brittney answered.

"Anything about what happened after?" Scott prided.

Brittney shut her locker door and met Scott's eyes. "Actually yeah, one more thing." she replied. "She's going out with him tonight."

Scott rolled his eyes and practically ran out of the school. Brittney blinked a couple of times.

"Okay then, see ya tomorrow." Brittney muttered, walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>The Beacon High cheerleaders all gathered in the school gym. The seniors on the squad, all three of them, stood on the floor while the others sat in the bleachers.<p>

"Okay, I've counted up the votes for squad captain." announced the coach, Diane Evans, Brittney's mom. "The responsibilities of the captain are that she's responsible for keeping the squad in line during practice, whether I'm here or not." Diane informed. "She's in charge of calling cheers during games. She'll also be my right-hand girl when it comes to any matter concerning the squad, whether it be academically or something else entirely." Diane faced the three seniors standing before her, "Do you girls accept those responsibilities, should you be voted captain?" she questioned.

"Yes ma'am." they replied.

Diane smiled. "Good." she stated. "Now, it's my pleasure to announce our new squad captain…" there was a minute long pause. "Miss Calla Argent."

Calla gasped and put her hands over her mouth, totally caught off guard. The rest of the girls stood up and applauded. Brittney smiled widely and ran to give Calla a congratulatory hug.

"I knew you would be captain." she said.

Calla chuckled. "That makes one of us." she replied.

"So Calla, you ready for tomorrow's game?" Diane asked, placing her hand on Calla's shoulder.

The senior nodded. "Let's go Cyclones!" she yelled, holding up her fist.

"Go Cyclones!" the rest of the squad echoed.

* * *

><p>As the time for her date was drawing near, Calla stood in front of her open closet, wearing a pale pink robe. After a few minutes of thinking, she chose to wear a dark denim skirt, with black leggings, black studded boots, and a camo-print tank top with a fleur-de-lis design in the center. She chose to keep her hair down, but gave it a slight curl to add volume. Her makeup was a little more than basic, and she wore a silver charm bracelet around her left wrist, with seventeen different charms on the chain.<p>

Her cell phone alarm buzzed at 8:25. Calla smiled at her reflection and grabbed her leather jacket and cell phone, then rushed out of her bedroom and out the front door.

* * *

><p>Derek's Camaro pulled up to the front curb and Calla opened the passenger door and slid in.<p>

"Hey stranger." she giggled, batting her eyelashes.

"Hey yourself." Derek replied, pulling away from the curb. "You look nice."

"Thank you." Calla said, leaning back in the seat. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Well depends. Do you like Chinese food?" Derek asked, glancing in her direction.

Calla twirled a small portion of her hair around her finger, "Hell yeah." she answered.

"Then that's where I'm taking you." Derek said, turning onto a street that led into the heart of downtown Beacon Hills.

* * *

><p>Derek pulled his Camaro into a free parking spot near the local Chinese restaurant and cut the engine. He slid out of the driver's seat, walked around the front, and opened the passenger side door for Calla.<p>

The teenage girl took her date's outstretched hand. "Who was it that said chivalry was dead?" she questioned, chuckling.

"There's more to me than what you see." Derek told her, shutting the door and locking the car.

The two held hands as they walked inside the restaurant, sitting at a booth near a window. The dinner portion went by great, both parties smiled every once in a while, and even snuck in a flirty move here and there.

* * *

><p>Derek pulled the Camaro up to the curb of Calla's house and cut the engine. The two got out and stood on the sidewalk, hands intertwined.<p>

"Listen, I know it might be short notice, and a little dumb, but," Calla began, looking up into Derek's eyes. "there's a Lacrosse game at my school tomorrow. You think, you might wanna come and we can go out afterwards?" she questioned, smiling.

Derek chuckled. "Let me think about that." he answered, caressing Calla's hand. "I'll call ya when I have an answer."

Calla nodded and sighed. "Okay." she replied. "I guess I'll see ya around then."

Derek leaned down and captured her lips, squeezing her hands as he kissed her. Calla was a bit caught off guard, but gave in to the kiss, moving her hands to rest on Derek's shoulders.

"I'll call ya tomorrow." Derek whispered, pulling away.

Calla nodded. "Kay." she whispered back. "I had a great time tonight." she added, looking up and meeting his eyes. "Night Derek."

"Goodnight Calla." Derek pecked her lips once more.

The teenager smiled and walked up to her front door, and quietly slipped inside.

Derek waited a few minutes until he heard the sound of her bedroom door closing, before driving away. Again, for reasons unknown, he felt like he had to know more about this girl. But, what troubled him was the fact that he didn't know if she knew about her family and his, what secrets were being kept from one another. A part of him wanted to find out if Calla knew anything about Beacon Hills, and the other part just wanted to know her.


	6. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around and the first thing Scott and Stiles did was go to the Sheriff and tell him that the second half of the body the department was searching for was buried on Derek's property. The two boys watched as the deputies took Derek into custody.<p>

As they drove away, Scott was searching on Wolfsbane being used for burial, but couldn't find anything.

"Maybe it's like some ritual or something." Stiles thought aloud. "Like they bury you as a wolf. Maybe it's something you can learn."

"Yeah, I'll put it on my to do list." Scott replied, sarcastically. "Right after I figure out how the hell I'm playing the game tonight."

"Or maybe it's different from girl werewolves." Stiles added onto his original theory.

"Stop it." Scott snapped.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked.

"Stop saying werewolf." Scott answered. "Stop enjoying this so freakin much."

"You're gonna have to accept this Scott." Stiles told him.

"I can't." Scott gasped.

"Well you're gonna have to." Stiles rebuked.

"No. I can't breathe." Scott gasped again. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to catch his breath.

Scott grabbed Stiles' backpack and saw the rope of Wolfsbane still inside. "You kept it?" Scott asked Stiles.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles questioned.

Scott grunted and his eyes blazed gold. "Stop the car!" he growled.

Stiles pulled his Jeep over on the shoulder and tossed the Wolfsbane rope into the woods. When he turned around, Scott was gone.

"Scott?" Stiles questioned, slowly approaching his Jeep. "Scott?" once he realized no one was around, Stiles sighed. "Shit." he cursed.

* * *

><p>As night was falling, Calla was in her bedroom getting ready for the game. Her uniform was already on and she was brushing out her hair. She pulled it up into a high ponytail and tied her polka-dotted ribbon around it, pulling it tight.<p>

"Let's do this." she said to her reflection. Calla slid on her maroon windbreaker and wind pants, and slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. She grabbed her car keys and made her way to the front door.

* * *

><p>The sound of screeching brakes made Calla stop suddenly. She then threw open the front door and saw Chris and Gabriel kneeling over Scott.<p>

"Dad?" Calla asked. "What happened?"

"Oh my God." Allison gasped, running to Scott. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Scott replied. He looked up at Chris and Gabriel. "Sorry I hit your car." his eyes moved back to Allison. "I just wanted to say hi."

Calla smiled slightly as she and Allison helped Scott to his feet.

"I should go, I have a Lacrosse game to get to." Scott reminded, his eyes locked with Allison's. "You're still commin right?"

Allison smiled, "Of course I'm coming." she answered.

"We all are." Gabriel added.

"Wouldn't miss it." Chris added.

"Okay then." Calla sighed. "If you need a ride to the high school Scott, I'd be happy to take you."

"Um, thanks Calla." Scott chuckled. "That'd be great."

"Great, let's go then." Calla voted, motioning to her car. "It's not gonna look good if the Cheer Captain's late."

She kissed her dad's cheek before climbing into her Mustang. Calla peeled out of her driveway and made her way to Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

><p>Scott changed into his Lacrosse uniform, still anxious about the game. Stiles showed up and sighed in relief.<p>

"Are you gonna tell me not to play?' Scott asked, not making eye contact with his best friend. "Because if I don't play, I loose first line and Allison."

"Allison's not going anywhere." Stiles replied. "And it's just one game that you really don't need to play."

"I wanna play!" Scott rebuked. "I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison." he listed. "I want a semi-freaking normal life. You get that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Stiles replied. "Just don't stress over everything. That Allison's in the stands. Or that her father and uncle are trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you."

Scott shot Stiles a look that cut him off. The team made their way out to the field, and Scott was secretly praying that everything would go smoothly.

* * *

><p>The cheerleaders were in two lines on the home side of the field, waving maroon and silver pom-poms.<p>

"Good luck tonight guys." Brittney cheered as Scott and Stiles walked past her.

"Thanks Brit." Scott replied.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed, patting Brittney's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Soon, the field was full of screaming fans, cheerleaders, and the two teams. The home team started off great, but Scott wasn't seeing much of the action, due to the other members of the team not passing him the ball.<p>

"Wow, Jackson's so insecure." Brittney huffed.

"What makes you say that?" Calla asked, glancing at her friend.

Brittney smirked. "He's using his power as team captain." she answered. "To make sure no one passes to Scott. He just can't accept the fact that some unpopular sophomore is better than him."

"Well if that's the case." Calla chuckled, clapping her pom-poms together. "Let's go Scott!" she cheered, smiling.

* * *

><p>By the time there was over a minute left in the fourth quarter, the home team was down by two points.<p>

"If they would just pass to Scott every once in a while, we'd be winning." Brittney huffed.

"But Jackson's ego isn't allowing it." Calla added, shaking her head. "I hate guys like that."

After the next toss up, Scott caught the ball and barreled towards the goal. He threw the ball and made the goal. The crowd erupted into cheers, all jumping to their feet.

"Yes! Alright!" screamed the cheerleaders, who were jumping up and down, waving their pom-poms. "Go Cyclones Go!"

After that score, Scott was taking names on the field. He tied the game, then scored the winning shot in the last few seconds of the game.

The home crowd jumped to their feet and erupted into a thundering applause. The fight song played over the speakers and the cheerleaders faced the crowd, clapping their hands.

"Fight on, Cyclones fight! The time is right, to win tonight! Fight on, Cyclones fight! The time is right! To fly the Maroon and White! Fight on ya Cyclones Fight! Fight on!" they sang, waving their pom-poms in the air. "Go Cyclones!"

In the midst of the chaos of the cheering crowd, Scott ran to the locker room, trying to stop his shifting. Allison saw him run off and followed, wanting to congratulate him herself. Calla smiled at her younger cousin and stayed with the rest of the team, high-fiving a few of the Lacrosse players.

* * *

><p>Allison walked into the Lacrosse locker room, looking around. "Scott?" she questioned. "Scott, are you here?"<p>

She walked a little further and came across a shattered mirror. Behind her crept a figure crouched over on the ceiling beams. Allison heard the faint movements and pressed herself up against the lockers, carefully turning the corner.

"Scott?" she questioned. She saw someone leaning against the wall, under the shower. Allison placed her hand on Scott's shoulder, making him turn around. "Scott, you scared me. You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just got a little lightheaded." he answered.

"Maybe it's the adrenaline." Allison informed. "You were pretty amazing out there."

Scott chuckled. "Sorry that I've been acting a little weird lately." he apologized.

"It's okay." Allison replied. "I can handle weird."

"To be honest, you make me kinda nervous." Scott admitted.

"I do?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah, like really nervous." Scott chuckled.

Allison giggled and couldn't help but smile.

"I just, wanna make sure I get my second chance." Scott sighed.

Allison looked up and met his eyes. "You already have it." she informed, smiling. "I'm just waiting for you to take it."

Scott pushed himself off the wall and approached Allison. The two slowly leaned in towards each other and their lips met, and sparks defiantly flew. Both teenagers smiled as they pulled away.

"I gotta get back to my dad." Allison said.

She pecked Scott's lips before walking out of the locker room, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Man, that was a close call." Calla sighed, sliding on her wind pants underneath her skirt.<p>

"I know." Brittney agreed, zipping up her jacket. "Scott was great out there. He really brought it home."

Calla nodded. "I'd say he'd make a better captain than Jackson." she noted, giggling. She went to put her pom-poms away, when she realized her duffle was still by the bleachers.

"Well, see ya Monday Cal." Brittney said, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, night Brit." Calla replied, making her way back to the field.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how, but I controlled it." Scott told Stiles. "I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this."<p>

"Yeah." Stiles agreed. "We'll talk later then."

Scott halted his best friend. "What?" he asked.

"The Medical Examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles informed. "He determined the killer of the girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek's not the killer. Derek let outta jail."

* * *

><p>Calla found her duffle under the bench and threw her pom-poms inside, zipping it back up.<p>

"Calla." came Derek's voice from behind her.

The senior spun around and gasped. "You scared me Derek." she chuckled. "I thought you weren't gonna come. I didn't see you." she looked down at her sneakers.

"Sorry, I got held up somewhere." Derek apologized. He placed his fingers under Calla's chin, tilting her face up to meet his. "But, I'm glad I caught ya before you left."

Calla smiled and looked into his eyes. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"You never told me you were a cheerleader." Derek noted, looking at her uniform.

"Captain actually." Calla corrected, rolling her eyes. "I didn't want you to think I was like all other cheerleaders though." she admitted. "Because, I'm like the opposite."

Derek pulled her closer. "I don't have a negative opinion about them." he informed. "In fact, my sister was a cheer captain also."

* * *

><p>"My dad identified the body." Stiles added. "Her name was Laura Hale."<p>

"Hale?" Scott repeated.

"Derek's sister." Stiles elaborated.

* * *

><p>Calla chuckled and smiled. "It's just one game, there'll be plenty more." she reminded, giggling.<p>

"So, about that date?" Derek brought up. "What works for you?"

Calla placed her hands on Derek's shoulders. "Anything's fine." she answered, smiling flirtatiously.

Derek returned the smile and kissed her, pulling her close to his body. His hands latched around her lower back as hers laced around his neck. Calla's heart thudded loudly, as she kissed back, gripping Derek's jet-black hair.

As the kiss deepened, Derek could feel the wolf inside coming to the surface. His eyes opened slightly and they glowed a brilliant blue. He tightened his grip around Calla and retained control, as she caressed his cheek.

The two pulled away and exhaled, their breath visible in the air. Their eyes met and both of them knew there was something between them that couldn't be explained.

"I'd better get home." Calla spoke, digging for her car keys.

"I'll call ya tomorrow." Derek promised, stepping towards her.

Calla smiled and leaned up, kissing Derek once more. "Look forward to what you have planned for our next date." she giggled, turning around and walking to her Mustang, a smile on her face.


End file.
